Imminent Fate
by SSJ KNIGHT
Summary: A G/V fic. Gohan and Videl start out as enemies and rivals. They get closer. Can Videl deal with losing Gohan after she confested love? (A/N:Please r/r!!!!! ENJOY)
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Well, you probably know who owns DBZ (NOT ME!!!!! THAT IS NO FAIR! OH WELL.)  
  
A/N: Hi everyone! (Crickets chirping in the background) This is my first public fic so constructive criticism is allowed. Just please don't go too hard on me!  
  
"Talking" ::Bond::  
  
Imminent Fate~ ~Prologue~  
  
The soft warm blankets soothed his body. He wished he could stay asleep forever. The lush feeling...he was sometimes glad he was home schooled.  
  
"GOHAAAAAAAAAAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! TIME TO GET UP!!!!!!!!!!" a child's voice exploded his eardrums. He turned over. Using the pillow like he thought it would help smother out the noise, Gohan tried to get the annoying child of his bed.  
  
"GOHAAAAAAAAAAAAN! MOM NEEDS YOU!!" the voice called again. Oh great, what now? Gohan thought. What the hell did Goten do wrong this time? Slowly, Gohan clambered onto the ground. He put a black vest over his white long- sleeved shirt. He rummaged through his closet to find baggy orange jeans.  
  
"GOHAAAAAAAAN DEAR, PLEASE HURRY UP, OR YOU WILL BE LATE FOR YOUR FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL!" his mom called from downstairs. He quickly put on the jeans. Sometimes he wondered if his mom could speak without yelling. Then he stopped short. Did he hear his mom say something about school? Na, I must have heard something else, he thought. There was no way his mom would make him go to school. He was probably able to graduate from college already, with the hard training of his mother.  
  
Gohan came jogging down the stairs. Goten was ravenously staring at the large mound (or skyscraper) of pancakes that loomed over him. Goten directed his attention back to his dear brother.  
  
"Mom says that I am not allowed to eat until you got up," the child said. That was the cause of being disturbed!? He sighed.  
  
"Oh there you are!" Chi-chi (A/N: Is it Chi-Chi or Chi-chi?) screamed excitedly.  
  
"Hi mom." Gohan muttered.  
  
"What's wrong? Are you not excited about your first day at high school?" Chi-chi screamed. The words caught him. School?????? Did he hear that right?  
  
"School?" Gohan thought out loud.  
  
"Yes! You are going to school-"  
  
"But mom!!"  
  
"Don't talk back to me! Now where was I? Oh ya, I think that school will be a great experience for you. Just think, you will have friends!" she squealed.  
  
"Mom, I already have friends!" Gohan cut in.  
  
"I mean friends your own age! Just think, maybe you'll get a girlfriend!" Chi-chi began imagining the perfect wedding for her little baby. All this time Goten was only interested in the platter of food in front of him.  
  
"Mom, can I eat now?" Goten whined.  
  
"Sure honey, now don't disturb us. I need to get Gohan ready for his first day of school." Goten gulped the massive pancakes in fast bites. He rolled his eyes. Great, now I have to go to school?! Is mom trying to torture me?  
  
"Gohan, baby, come hear." Chi-chi led (dragged) her son to the living room.  
  
"Hear is all your stuff. Your supplies are all inside the bag. School starts at 8:15. Make sure you be there on time young man! Now put on the badge. Oh ya, I have already registered you, you need to take a test so they can place you in a class. You better do well! These kids that go to this school are really smart! (A/N: Ya right.) Make sure you make some friends-" Chi-chi babbled on and on about many trifle things which Gohan did not pay attention to.  
  
He gazed at the badge. Orange Star High School huh. So that was where he was going. He pinned the badge onto his vest and picked up the bag. It was almost time for the school to start. Then he remembered something.  
  
"Where is this school anyways?" he asked.  
  
"Don't disturb me! The school is located at Satan City, at Marcello St. 12345. Where was I again? Oh ya, beware of the flying pigs that will ambush you when you come home. They are very dangerous!"  
  
Flying pigs?????? He swore he heard his mom say something about flying pigs. Oh well. Something was wrong with his hearing today.  
  
"Bye mom! Gotta go!" Gohan called for the flying nimbus and was off.  
  
Chi-chi watched her son fly away. My boy growing up, he's already able to go to school himself. She felt a tug at her pants. Chi-chi looked down to see Goten, sucking his finger. (A/N: Awww)  
  
"What's wrong Goten?" she asked her son.  
  
"What is skbool, mom?"  
  
"Its school dear, and school is a place where you learn."  
  
"Oh, ok. I can't wait till Gohan gets back so he can play with me." With that, Goten left to do what ever he usually did in the mornings.  
  
The rush of air blew his hair back. The joy of flying, he loved it. It was always his time to think. This time, he thought of his dad. What would happen if you were still here? He imagined the happy days that they had in the past. He sighed. It was all my fault, Gohan thought. I should have never toyed with Cell. Because of me, Goten doesn't have a dad.  
  
Gohan suddenly jerked. It had been many long years, and he still hadn't gotten over his dad's death. That was in the past, there was nothing he could do to stop it. He had to stop living in the past. He had made his brother sad when Goten saw the miserable, depressed state that Gohan was in. He had to at least make his brother happy. He had to get over that death.  
  
Soon, Satan City loomed into view. The bustling streets of the city were amazing. It was even more fascinating then West City (A/N: Is it West City? Something in my head tells me that it is called West Capital. I'll just go with West City for now). It had been a while since his last visit to Capsule Corp, meaning he had been near no city for a long time.  
  
Then, something caught his eye. There was a big festival taking place at the bank. Police cards blocked off the gala from cars driving on that road. What kind of festival were they having? He didn't remember any holiday that this day held. Gohan was curious. As he zoomed closer, he realized that it was a robbery, not a festival.  
  
A/N: Yay! Done! Please review. Tell me what you think of it. Oh ya- this is my first public fan fic! Please don't kill me if you thought it totally sucked. 


	2. The Lone Saiyan

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ! Why am I even saying this?  
  
A/N: Thanks for the reviews. You make me feel so special! ^_^  
  
Imminent Fate~ From the last chapter: There was a big festival taking place at the bank. Police cars blocked off the gala from cars driving on that road. What kind of festival were they having? He didn't remember any holiday that this day held. Gohan was curious. As he zoomed closer, he realized that it was a robbery, not a festival.  
  
  
  
Chapter One- The Lone Saiyan  
  
The teenage boy that flew on the flying cloud thingy was highly interested in the robbery. Now I get to test my strength against these weak humans, he thought. Gohan knew that no one stood a chance against him. Heck, even Vegeta could not keep up with his quick movements. At least he got to fight. From the time he had beaten Cell Gohan had kept on training. He was able to increase his powers greatly. Every night, after he was done with his homework, he would go outside to train. His mom even let him! That was the amazing part. His mom said that as long as he studied, he could have time to have fun, in Gohan's case, fun was training.  
  
Gohan's heart almost stopped when he saw the unfairness in the fight. A girl stood cornered by seven criminals! Shit! I have got to go help this girl quickly. I can't believe the police let a teenage girl even get near the crooks. With that, Gohan jumped off his flying nimbus. He remembered to power up to Super Saiyan so no one would recognize him.  
  
The air rushed past his body. Only a bit further! He was only 50 ft from the ground. If he were lucky, he would just capture these criminals and leave unquestioned and unnoticed. To bad his plans did not go as he hoped. A lady saw the boy jumping from 50 ft in the air.  
  
"Oh no! Look, that boy is going to kill himself! Officer, help!!!!!!" the lady shrieked. Oh great, just what I need, Gohan thought. He watched in horror as many eyes turned to watch him instead of the fight. The lady pulled the officer towards his destination, which was only about 5 meters from the brawl.  
  
Gohan landed on the ground (without any bruises or scratches, to the onlookers amazement). Better get this over with, he thought. Gohan ignored the people watching. I'm glad I remembered to power up to Super Saiyan. He ran, picking up speed, and with the air whipping around him, he gave a weak tap to the criminal nearest to him. The thug thought that an iron building had hit him square on the face. The man passed out.  
  
Gohan turned around and got into a fighting stance. What he saw amazed him. The girl was beating off three of the criminals easily like it was on her everyday schedule (which it was). His jaw dropped. How could a girl be that strong? Oh well, Android 18 is pretty strong.  
  
There were 3 thugs left. That should be easy enough. Why do criminals still try to get past me? Are they to stubborn to figure out that my father beat Cell? Videl launched herself at one of the men who were fiddling with shells, trying to reload the machine gun. A swift kick was emblazed on his jaw. She landed on the sidewalk again, and finally noticed the boy that stood gaping at her.  
  
"Hey you, its dangerous out here!" she yelled at him. Gohan was to busy trying to let the information sink in to hear the girl yelling at him. He suddenly noticed that the girl was waiting for him to move.  
  
Huh? That was all he could muster. From the corner of his eye, he saw a bullet spurt from a machine gun heading straight at the girl. With his Saiyan reflexes he phased out and reappeared in front of the girl to block the bullet and its friends that came whizzing at her. All the bullets struck true on his chest.  
  
Videl screamed. The boy had just taken like ten bullets to the chest! She covered her eyes. What had she done? Letting a pedestrian get killed was out of her mission. Then she opened her eyes. Squinting, trying not to see that he was killed, she lifted herself up. She almost fainted. There, the boy fought, not showing any signs of hurt or injury. He easily beat off the criminals.  
  
"Are you men so weak to pick on little helpless girls?" Gohan mocked the criminals. The thugs glanced at each other, scared out of their wits. This boy had just taken ten bullets to the chest! One of the men had enough courage to fumble out a grenade and threw it at the teenager. Gohan just laughed. He held out his hand palm forward. Using his ki energy, he fastened the grenade to the air, where it floated for a few seconds. Then he floated it to the criminal who had tried to challenge his power. The bomb danced in front of the thug's eyes. The criminal, who was frozen with fear, tried to move, only to find that his legs were paralyzed to the ground. The thug thought he took a piss in his pants.  
  
Using his hands, controlling his ki energy, he clenched his hand into a fist. On signal, the bomb exploded, creating brilliant fireworks. The explosion rocketed the criminal into a rock outcropping. The other criminals ran right into the police officers. They pleaded for their lives. The thugs were soon rounded up.  
  
"Please, just arrest us. Don't let him kill us! WAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!! *SNIFF*"  
  
Videl and Gohan rolled their eyes at the same time. The chief ambled over to them.  
  
"Good job Videl! You did good too.?"  
  
"My name is Go- I mean uh.hold on.let me think.no that's a bad name.maybe The Lone Saiyan.ya I am the Lone Saiyan! Ta da!" Gohan/The Lone Saiyan said in an obviously fake voice. Videl and the chief sweat dropped.  
  
"Uhhhh.. ok The Lone Saiyan. Nice to meet you," the chief remarked, "Well, I gotta go, see ya later." The police chief sped off in his car.  
  
"Well I gotta go too!" Gohan was about to take flight.  
  
"Wait no you don't!" Videl yelled. Gohan stopped short.  
  
"Yes miss?"  
  
"Don't call me that!"  
  
"What is your name then?"  
  
"Videl. Now what is your Real name Super boy?" Videl spat. Gohan blushed. Super boy? What kind of a name was that?  
  
"Like I said, I am The Lone Saiyan!" Gohan said in that fake voice. Videl gave him a death glare.  
  
"I really got to go Videl." Gohan pleaded.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I have got to go to school! You see, my mom just enrolled me into Or- uh I mean Black Village School." Gohan was about to say Orange Star High School but caught himself. There was no way he could let Videl know where he would be the next few hours. The girl reminded him of his mom, which sent shivers up his spine. He just hoped that Videl was not equipped with a frying pan.  
  
Videl glared at The Lone Saiyan. She would find out who this guy really was, nobody could steal her job!  
  
"Can't you wait? Stay with me!" Videl asked. Gohan blushed. What was up with him? Videl made him feel hot inside. Maybe it was because she was so cute. Wait! Where did that come from? He banged his head against an invisible table. He didn't even know her.  
  
Just during that moment, Videl was able to see her savior/rival's face more clearly. Damn he's cute! Wait, where did that come from? She didn't even know the guy! Then she saw the Orange Star High School badge pinned to his shirt. That reminded her, school started in 2 min!  
  
"I'll figure you out!" Videl said. She jumped inside her helicopter.  
  
"See ya!" Gohan replied. He sighed. Yes. Now he could get to school! He used IT (A/N: In my fanfic Gohan has not stopped training since he beat Cell, he also knows how to use IT) to transport him to the school (A/N: Just pretend he locks onto one of the students ki).  
  
He appeared in front of the school, to find out that he locked onto two lovers ki's. They were making out. He almost barfed. Quickly, he ran inside the building, as the bell rang.  
  
A/N: Sorry about the short chapter. I am kind of tired right now. I know this chapter sucks, but (hopefully) it will get better later on. The first few chapters are dedicated to G/V, then it gets into more action (as in fighting). Please review. I will not post the next chapter until I get at least 5 reviews on this chapter. 


	3. Orange Star High School

Disclaimer: You should know who owns DBZ by now!  
  
A/N: Hi again. I hope the last chapter didn't suck as much as I thought it did. By the way, if you think that this should be rated PG then tell me. Please review!  
  
Imminent Fate~ From the last chapter: He appeared in front of the school to find out that he had locked onto to lover's ki's. They were making out. He almost barfed. Quickly, he ran inside the building, as the bell rang.  
  
Chapter 2- Boring School.  
  
Gohan sat in front of the secretary. He was waiting for his test scores. If I don't do well, my mom will kill me! The thought was running through his mind.  
  
He had asked a girl named Ashley where the secretary's office was. He had a sickening feeling when he remembered the incident.  
  
~~~"Uh, excuse me, do you know where the secretary's office is?"  
  
"Huh? Oh you cutie! Are you new here? Is that why you haven't been in my life?" she said in a seductive tone. Then she ran her finger down his chest. Gohan blushed.  
  
"I need to go to the secretary's office!" he panicked.  
  
"You won't when I'm done with you."  
  
"Uh, I already have a girlfriend!" he lied, hoping it would get the girl away.  
  
"Fine! The office is down there." *pointing down the hall to a red door*.  
  
"Thanks!" he said, and rushed to the office as fast as he could. He was glad to get away from the scary girl. ~~~  
  
"Mr. So- Son? You p- p- passed the test with a perfect score of 100% in 1.21 seconds. That's the state's record time."  
  
"Oh, good. My mom would kill me if I didn't." The secretary sweat- dropped.  
  
"Do you know what this means! You are a genius! No one in the state has passed with a 100% in 1.21 min!"  
  
"You just said that though." The secretary fell down anime-style.  
  
"Well, you better get to class." The man handed him a schedule.  
  
His first class was Language Arts. He frowned. Language Arts was not his favorite subject. He stopped. Here's D-26.  
  
Gohan slowly opened the door. All the eyes in the class were turned to him. Gohan blushed and walked with his head down towards the teacher. Some of the girls (A/N: Correction, all of the girls except one) squealed in delight.  
  
"Umm, I'm the new student." Gohan said shyly.  
  
"Oh yes, you must be the student that passed the entrance exams with 100% in the state's record!"  
  
"Uh, ya that's me."  
  
"Great, nice to meet you!" The teacher proudly shook hands with the perfect student.  
  
"Do you want to say anything about yourself?"  
  
"No," he replied.  
  
"Okay," the teacher frowned, "let's see, where should I put you?" All of the girl's hands (with the exception of Videl) shot up.  
  
"Over here!"  
  
"No, here!"  
  
"Please Mr. Achoo? Put him here!"  
  
"How about you sit next to Videl?" he said, pointing to the raven- haired girl. That was the first time he had noticed the girl was in his class. Oh shit. Is everyone trying to torture me (A/N: Yes, ahahahahahah!)?  
  
"Ok," Gohan said, with no enthusiasm in his voice. He gradually walked up the row and sat next to Videl. That was the first time Videl had noticed the boy. He looks like The Lone Saiyan, Videl thought. He wears the same exact outfit that The Lone Saiyan wore. Videl gave him The Death Glare.  
  
Oh shit. Videl is giving me a death glare. At that moment, Gohan really hoped that she wasn't equipped with the Frying Pan of Extreme Hell .  
  
Erasa, as Gohan later met, noticed Videl staring (actually glaring, but Erasa can't figure that out) at the new boy.  
  
"Isn't he cute?" she whispered to Videl.  
  
"No! At least I don't think so. He's just another nerd." Videl replied.  
  
"A damn cute nerd!" Erasa squealed. Gohan blushed.  
  
"Erasa, shut up! The teacher will hear you!" At that moment, the teacher looked up to see the two girls chatting/arguing.  
  
"Is there anything I should know that you two are talking about?" he asked.  
  
"No sir!" both of them replied at the same time. The class laughed. Videl gave them the death glare.  
  
The rest of the class went quite well. Not! Everything the teacher talked about, Gohan had learned when he was around six. Soon, he found out that it was easy to fall asleep in class. Most of the students were already happily dosing. The only thing that kept him awake was the constant girl chats that involved him, which he could hear with his saiyan hearing.  
  
"Gohan is so hot! I wonder when he could take his shirt off."  
  
"I know. I would like to have his arms around my body!"  
  
At these frequent words, Gohan had turned all the shades of red that Crayola made into crayons (A/N: That's a lot of shades of red right?). Finally the bell rang. YES! Gohan was the first person to run out of the classroom.  
  
When he was walking to the next classroom, all he thought about was: Are all the girls like that? I hope not. At least Videl doesn't talk like that.  
  
Little did he know, Videl was thinking like that.  
  
The next few periods went like that. All the girls talked about him, with the exception of Videl. Lunch steadily approached, Gohan's stomach ached for food. Finally the bell rang.  
  
"LUNCH!!!!!!!" all the students screamed at once. They stampeded out of the room.  
  
When Gohan arrived at the lunch tables, most of the students already filled up the tables. Then he saw his fan club stampeding towards him. Oh shit. He ran away, trying to find somewhere to sit. He noticed Erasa waving him over. He sat down next to the blonde.  
  
"Hi cutie."  
  
Sharpener (A/N: Is it Sharpner or Sharpener?) +Videl: o_0  
  
Gohan de-capsulized (is there a word for that?) his lunch. When his friends saw what he had for lunch their jaws dropped. There was a load of food. Three bowls of soup, five subs, two peanut butter sandwiches, three ham and cheese sandwiches, two plates of macaroni and cheese (A/N: Do you think I overdid it?) was Gohan's lunch. Gohan noticed the weird looks that his friends were giving him.  
  
"I know it's not much, but my mom doesn't want me to eat that much at school." Gohan said. *Crickets chirping in the background* Videl, Sharpener, and Erasa fell down anime-style.  
  
The demi-saiyan sped through his food. Soon, sandwich after sandwich disappeared. Videl, Sharpener, and Erasa watched the saiyan attack his food.  
  
"Ok.." Videl muttered.  
  
"Ok.." Erasa muttered.  
  
"Wow, can I have some?" Sharpener said.  
  
"Ok," Gohan replied. Videl and Erasa sweat-dropped. After Gohan finished his meal, he rubbed his stomach.  
  
"Man, I'm still hungry." Gohan grumbled.  
  
THUD. Everyone in the whole school fell down anime-style.  
  
"What?" Gohan asked.  
  
"Uh, Gohan? You better not eat too much."  
  
"Ok Videl."  
  
"."  
  
Then the bell rang. The students slowly walked to their next period class. Gohan checked his schedule to see where his next period was. PE. Uh oh. He really hoped that his mom bought him the long-sleeved PE uniform. He slowly opened his locker. Yes. There was the PE uniform with long sleeves. Gohan quickly got changed in the corner of the locker room, so nobody would see him.  
  
Gohan came out of the locker room to find that nobody but him was wearing the long sleeves. Sharpener walked over to him to make fun of him.  
  
"Don't worry Gohan, we all know you don't have any muscles." He said, snickering. Gohan gulped. What if they did find out? He imagined himself being killed and ripped apart by his fan club. Girls were scary.  
  
"Class, today we are playing soccer!"  
  
"."  
  
"Anyways, who actually knows how to play soccer?" the teacher asked. About all the jocks raised their hands, plus Videl.  
  
"Ok, Videl and Sharpener will be the captains." Videl and Sharpener stepped out to the line. Gohan watched the people go to their captains. He would get picked last, he knew.  
  
"Ok.fine, I'll pick Gohan." Videl said, mumbling. Gohan stepped towards her. The game soon started. Gohan was a sub for the first 3/4 of the game, obviously. Finally, Videl decided to put him in.  
  
"Where do I play?" he asked, full of enthusiasm.  
  
"Go play left defender." Videl said. She put him there because it was one of the least important positions.  
  
One of the jocks sped towards him, with the ball. Gohan slide tackled him and easily got the ball. The guy didn't even notice that the ball was stolen from him. Gohan kicked it towards the net, about 50 mph. The goalie was unable to block the ball, and it sped full force through the net, making a huge hole. Everyone's jaw dropped. Including the PE teacher's.  
  
"O-okay.uh, another point for Videl's team," the teacher said, his jaw still hanging down to the ground.  
  
Gohan walked back to Videl, who was playing forward.  
  
"Was that the right thing to do?" he asked innocently.  
  
".... Oh, of course, you scored a goal," she said, gaping.  
  
"Ok, but why is everyone staring at me like that?"  
  
"."  
  
So the rest of the day went normal, besides his fan club chasing him all day, and Videl glaring at him. When he got back home, what he saw surprised him.  
  
******  
  
A/N: How did you like this chapter? Man, I'm out. Please review! 


	4. Fighting Crime

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Well, I own a laptop, and some computer games. But that is about all! Well, I own a couple of bucks.  
  
A/N: Sorry about the late update, I was on vacation. Really! Don't kill me!  
  
Imminent Fate~ From the last chapter: So the rest of the day went normal, besides his fan club chasing him all day, and Videl glaring at him. When he got back home, what he saw surprised him.  
  
Fighting Crime ~ Gohan entered the house slowly. What had happened? The whole house was quiet. Slowly, he entered the kitchen. A yellow piece of paper was attached to the fridge. He read it.  
  
Dear Gohan, I have taken Goten to Capsule Corporation for the day to play with Trunks. Help yourself. How was your first day at school? When we get back home, tell me what happened in school! Did you have fun? Did you score high on the entrance exams? You better have! Well, get to work on your homework!  
  
He chuckled. That was his mom. Always worried about education. He ambled up the stairs to his room. Having Goten not around was a blessing, but it was not that he didn't like his little brother. The over energized kid was too crazy at times. Gohan glanced at his textbooks. This was really easy stuff. He could finish this in a couple of minutes, and then he would have tons of time to train.  
  
Calculus, physics, blah blah blah. He had learned this stuff when he was nine, ten at tops. Speeding through the homework, he finished in 10 minutes. Wow, this school was ok. He had so much less homework than his mom gave him. Enough time to train!  
  
Gohan quickly changed into his gi. A quick streak of orange (A/N: In my fic, Gohan wears the orange gi. Just imagine he is wearing another gi if you don't like the orange gi.), and he was out of the house, and speeding towards his favorite training place.  
  
The withered trees appeared in blurs, quickly disappearing out of view. The teenager sped towards the clearing. The wildlife, many of the creatures who he had known, burst with energy and commotion. Gohan started with a few stretches. Then he began his warm-up. He flipped backwards, and his foot shot out. The quick, rapid, thundering attacks were unseen to human eyes. Moving to a desolate region, Gohan powered up to super saiyan. The glaring flames shrouded the powerful demi-saiyan. With a few rapid punches, the landscape turned into a broken fighting arena.  
  
He charged a kamehameha in his palms near his waist.  
  
"Ka-"  
  
"ME-"  
  
"HA........ME"  
  
  
  
"HA!!!!!"  
  
The brilliant glare turned the landscape upside down. A white light illuminated the clearing. Controlling the colossal sized energy beam, he curved it around, and the ki attack came full force heading at him. Raising his palms to meet his own attack, the energy ball blazed against his body. Gradually, he forced it back. Then, gaining speed, he walked forward against the beam. With a final "HA" he pushed it into the sky.  
  
The colossal ki attack settled back into the endless atmosphere and disappeared with a wonderful glare of colorful lights. Panting, Gohan let his aura vanish, though he was still in his super saiyan form. He began to think about his crime-fighting labor. His thoughts drifted to Videl. Then he realized what he was thinking. Quickly, he changed his thoughts to dinner.  
  
Gohan flew headed to his house. The dwelling came into view, and he stepped inside. Looking inside the fridge, he was disappointed. It looked like Goten had raided the fridge today. He solemnly lifted out a (whole) chicken and a plate of noodles. He would have a small dinner.  
  
Heating up his meal in the microwave, Gohan's thoughts once again drifted to Videl. Aack! What was up with him? He didn't feel something towards that girl, did he? It was just a small crush, just like his crush on Bulma (A/N: Just Kidding!!!!!). He would get over it.  
  
The microwave beeped. He popped open the microwave and lifted out his (huge, but tiny for a saiyan) meal. Without delay, he attacked his dinner. The meat was cleaned off of the chicken, and the plate of noodles disappeared. Gohan groaned. He had barely eaten anything. He would starve if he didn't eat more.  
  
All of a sudden the door exploded open. An orange blur found it's way to the teenage saiyan. The streak receded to his brother.  
  
"Hi bother! Did you have fun? Is school fun? Can I go?" A million questions showered the poor demi-saiyan.  
  
"Well, I didn't really have fun-"  
  
"Gohan!" his mother began. The teenager waited for the worst.  
  
"Did you do well on the entrance exam?" she asked.  
  
"Uhh, I got 100%, and broke the state record time.."  
  
"Good, that's my baby-" so a conversation began.  
  
THE NEXT DAY.  
  
The teenager slept, in his own world of dreams. He imagined a fuming Cell screaming at him.  
  
"You little punk. There is no way you could defeat me! BEEPBEEPBEEPBEEP" Gohan turned on his side. The image of Cell dissolved into his scolding mom.  
  
"Did you finish your homework? You better have. BEEPBEEPBEEPBEEP."  
  
The teenage saiyan groaned. His alarm clock had gone off. Murderous hands jutted out, and crushed the black machine producing the screeching noise. He conferred going back to sleep, but his brother came out of nowhere and used him as a trampoline.  
  
"Damn it, get off!" he mumbled. He tried to turn over.  
  
"Time to go to school, time to go to school!" Goten chanted.  
  
"Fine, I'll get up!" he shouted. The hyperactive boy finally got off Gohan's stomach, and raced back downstairs to the kitchen. Gohan groaned loudly. He changed into his school clothes and followed suite.  
  
The smell of pancakes enveloped him as he entered the kitchen. There was his brother, gazing at a stack of them. Gohan sat down, as his mother dropped a ton of pancakes on his plate. The two demi-saiyans ate ravenously, like all saiyans did. Except Gohan ate a little more than he usually did, protesting that he had a small dinner, due to Goten's raid of the fridge. SMACK!  
  
"I left a whole chicken for you! How could you say such a thing?" Chi- chi's voice thundered.  
  
"But-"  
  
"No buts now get to school."  
  
Gohan dolefully called the Flying Nimbus, and sped away. Glancing at his watch, he realized that school started in two minutes. He had better fly faster.  
  
Once Satan City appeared in his view, he crossed his fingers, hoping that there was no crime this morning. It looked like it was true. The city was bustling with commotion, but there was no trace of crime. Giving a silent cheer, he jumped off his Nimbus and landed on the roof of his school. He sprinted to his first period class. He sat down just as the bell rang.  
  
"Hey Videl, hey Erasa, Sharpener," he exclaimed. Videl grunted.  
  
"Hi Gohan. Have you heard about the Lone Saiyan? I wonder what a saiyan is. Don't you think he's cute Videl?" Erasa hollered. Gohan sunk down in his seat, not wanting to be discovered.  
  
"He's just another fake," Videl retorted.  
  
"Hush up. School is starting," the teacher yelled.  
  
"How is everybody? Are you children ready for an exciting day of school?" the voice came over the intercom. No response.  
  
"Well, I have some news. Yesterday, we acquired a new student. He has aced the entrance exam with 100% breaking the state time record!"  
  
Everyone glanced at Gohan. He sunk in his seat, muttering, "Kill Dende".  
  
"We are pleased to have SON GOHAN at our school." Whispers of "nerd" and "brain boy" were produced from the whole school. Dende had just signed his death warrant.  
  
"This is Principal Dumass signing off." (At my school, they always do that.)  
  
"OK class, that was very interesting *cough* news," the teacher said. He began to talk about the history of the Earth and how *Hercule* had beaten Cell, which Gohan had fallen asleep at the fake history.  
  
"Now, we will have a big project due in 2 weeks. This project is worth half of your points. You will have a partner, and you will have to interview one of their family members. Then you will write a report about their life, and their home. Got that?" Whispers arose when people began to choose their partners.  
  
"I'll be with you Erasa." Videl stated.  
  
"Sure," she agreed, "then Gohan and Sharpener will be partners. Oh this will be fun!"  
  
"I'm sure nerd boy's life is boring. There is no way I'll be with him."  
  
"And no picking your partners!" The groans were heard all the way from outer space.  
  
"I will be picking your partners for you. Your partners will be from the opposite sex. Hehehehehe, I am so evil."  
  
"Tenchi, and Elizabeth."  
  
"Sharpener and Erasa."  
  
"Jon and Jessica."  
  
"Videl and Gohan."  
  
And the partners were chosen. All this time Gohan had been sleeping. Videl waved his hand in front of his face.  
  
"Gohan? Get up!"  
  
"Huh? Wha- what's happening?" Videl pointed to a piece of paper on his desk. Gohan picked it up.  
  
V: Meet me after school.  
  
G: Why?  
  
V: We have a project, remember. We are partners. How long have you been asleep?  
  
G: A long time. What is the project about?  
  
V: I'll fill you in after school.  
  
Their note passing had gone well, until Videl's watch beeped. She answered it.  
  
"What is it chief?"  
  
"There is a kidnapping on Elm St. Hurry. They have a bus full of hostages and are demanding ransom."  
  
"I'll be right there." She raised her hand.  
  
"You may go Videl." She ran out of class. The teacher went on to explain the *fake* details of the Cell games.  
  
"What was that about, Erasa?" Gohan asked, wondering if she could handle the situation by herself.  
  
"The chief wants Videl's help on a crime scene. Why?"  
  
"Just wondering." With that, Gohan raised his hand.  
  
"Yes Gohan?"  
  
"May I go to the bathroom?"  
  
"OK." Gohan sped out the door. He ran up the stairs, went super, and flew out into the sky. Now, Videl's ki should be easy to find. There! He quickly flew where her ki was. There, inside the yellow helicopter!  
  
He decided to follow behind slowly, because she knew where the crime scene was. He flew behind, watching the ground for any sign of a hijacking. Then his eyes landed on a blockade of police cars, which surrounded a bus with criminals no doubt inside. Videl had noticed too, and flew towards the battle.  
  
Gohan aka the Lone Saiyan landed on the grass and gave a full sprint towards the hijacked bus. Videl, in her helicopter, was hot on his heels. A horrendous amount of gunfire blasted at him, but all of them were caught with his bare hands. The criminals watched this in fear. Then one of the criminals had a idea. He drove towards the cliff.  
  
Videl jumped out of the helicopter. What was the Lone Saiyan waiting for?  
  
"Hi miss," Gohan said, saluting to her.  
  
"Hurry Lone Saiyan! Think of something. They are trying to drive off the cliff!" she shouted. When the knowledge dawned on him, he raced headed for the edge of the cliff and jumped off?! Videl screamed. What the hell was he thinking? She had other matters than to worry about him. She raced into the bus to attempt yanking the steering wheel away from the thug.  
  
"It's Hercule's daughter!" one of the thugs exclaimed. She was greeted with fists. Blocking and fighting, she fought her way through the criminals. Once she reached the steering wheel, it was too late. The thugs jumped out of the bus and waited for gravity to pull the bus off the cliff. She closed her eyes.  
  
All of a sudden, the falling receded. She opened her eyes. Glancing through the window, she saw the Lone Saiyan hold the bus up. Her eyes widened. Her dad was even not strong enough to lift a bus! Talk about flying at the same time! The Lone Saiyan dropped the bus back on even ground.  
  
Videl exited the bus. She pulled Lone Saiyan back just as he was going to help the police take care of the criminals. Then she noticed that he wore the same thing as Gohan did.  
  
"What?"  
  
"How did you do that?" she asked, glaring.  
  
"Uh... Professional's secret," he lied. Great save Gohan. Professional's secret? That was so stupid.  
  
The Lone Saiyan took flight.  
  
"Wait, aren't you going to help?" Videl shouted the question.  
  
"The police have everything done." She glanced at the brawl that had been going on. The criminal gang was tied up and in handcuffs.  
  
"Oh, Hehehe." She went inside the helicopter and flew back to school.  
  
Back at the school:  
  
Gohan landed on the roof and powered down into his normal form. He glanced at his watch. Oh no! It had been almost 25 minutes. What will the teacher say? I had been in the bathroom for 25 minutes? He rushed back to his class.  
  
Upon opening the door, Gohan was greeted with horrendous laughter.  
  
"Oh look, brain boy is back. I wonder if he has bladder problems?" Sharpener mocked. Gohan blushed and quickly sat at his seat.  
  
Videl came back 10 minutes later. Of course, using IT, Gohan had reached the school a lot faster than her. Videl apologized, and went back to her seat.  
  
"What's going on between you and Gohan?" Erasa asked.  
  
"What the hell are you talking about Erasa?"  
  
"Right after you left, Gohan was dismissed. I know you two are doing something." Videl glared at Gohan. He played with his fingers.  
  
"Well, I uh had to go to the bathroom." He said blushing.  
  
"I bet you two went inside the bathroom to make-out!" Erasa squealed. Videl and Gohan barfed.  
  
"No way! Just shut up Erasa, we'll get in trouble!" Videl yelled. She gave Gohan the 'I'll figure you out' glare.  
  
The rest of the school day went chaotic for the demi-saiyan. At his 8th period class, Gohan sat impatiently waiting for the bell to ring. He seriously needed a costume. He would need to get Bulma to make one for him.  
  
RRRRIIIIIIINNNNNNNNGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Gohan gave a silent cheer and sprinted out of the class, almost forgetting to copy down the homework. As he tore out of the class, someone pulled him back.  
  
"Yikes!"  
  
"Gohan, remember? The project?"  
  
"Oh, ya. Hehehe," he said, giving the famous Son grin.  
  
"Come with me." She said, leading him to the gate. She began to explain the project. Gohan nodded with understanding.  
  
"How about I go to your house this weekend?" he asked, trying to get Videl to NOT come to his house.  
  
"Well, my house is kinda weird, but I'll go to your house this weekend! Where is it?"  
  
"But. Oh fine! It's kinda far away though." Gohan said, trying to lead Videl away from the subject.  
  
"How far?" she asked.  
  
"Uh. 500 miles." he said, innocently.  
  
"Holy shit!" Videl yelled.  
  
"I knew you would say that."  
  
"Well then, it's settled. I'm going to your house this weekend, and your coming to my house the next weekend."  
  
"But-" Gohan started, but was shut up with Videl's death glare. He sunk his head low.  
  
"Ok...." he said. With that he sprinted away, catching Videl off guard. Damn! Couldn't catch him this time, Videl thought. Oh well, there's always next time. She lifted herself inside her helicopter.  
  
At Capsule Corp:  
  
Gohan trudged up the steps and rang the doorbell. A short bulky man answered.  
  
"What do you want baka human?" Vegeta asked, finding out that it was Gohan.  
  
"What's your problem Kakorott's (A/N: Someone please tell me how to spell that!) No. 1 brat?"  
  
"I need to see Bulma, so back off." Gohan snapped.  
  
"What ever baka." With that, he left to get Bulma.  
  
"What is it dear?" Bulma asked, in the lab.  
  
"I need you to design some kind of costume for my crime-fighting." Gohan said.  
  
"Oh great, more work?"  
  
"Well it's ok. You don't have to..."  
  
"No, it's my pleasure," Bulma said, "what kind of costume?"  
  
"Any kind I guess. Just don't make it pink." He replied.  
  
"Ok, now I know what color."  
  
"NO!!!!!!!!"  
  
"I wouldn't do that to you! How about.. Your father's gi?"  
  
"Yes that will do fine!" Gohan cheered, glad that his costume wasn't pink.  
  
An hour later, Bulma came out of the lab, holding a watch.  
  
"Here you go." She squealed, happy with her work.  
  
"Uh.. No offense Bulma, but I don't think a watch would disguise me very well."  
  
"No you idiot! It's inside the watch. Here let me show you." She attached the watch onto his wrist and pressed a button. With a spout of smoke, Gohan stood, with his father's gi on.  
  
"Wow, thanks Bulma. Maybe.. yes, if I go super saiyan, nobody would recognize me!" he thought out loud.  
  
"I am the Lone Saiyan!!!" he said, striking many idiotic poses.  
  
"You baka! Take away the gay name! And don't do any stupid poses!" Vegeta commanded from the doorway.  
  
"But Vegeta? Please?"  
  
"No! I am the Prince of Saiyans, and I will not let you have the 'saiyan' in your name!"  
  
"Oh fine.. but what should I be called then? Hmm. the Gold Man... no.. I know the Gold Fighter! Ya, that's cool!"  
  
"I am the Gold Fighter!" he boomed, striking many poses.  
  
"You idiot! I said take away the poses!"  
  
"But-"  
  
"Just fight and leave! Then everyone would think you were cooler than a gay poser." Vegeta yelled.  
  
"But Trunks thinks the Lone Saiyan is cool with the poses, don't you?" he asked the boy standing next to his dad.  
  
"Oh ya. you are so cool," he said sarcastically.  
  
"Fine. I will follow your instructions." He solemnly said.  
  
"Finally I convinced you! Now get out of my house!"  
  
Gohan waved farewell to Bulma, transformed into Super Saiyan, and flew off. How would his crime-fighting job go? Would he survive the hideous 'project' with Videl? He flew in the sky, with these questions rotating in his mind. **********  
  
A/N: Yay! Done!!!!!! Please review. It really helps. 


	5. The Project Part A

DISCLAIMER: I don't own DBZ, but I will when I take over their company..Mwahahahahahah!!!!!!! Oh shit, did I say that out loud?  
  
A/N: Sorry about the super ultra megaton giga late update! I was caught up in school. I will at least try to update once a week from now on.  
  
Imminent Fate~  
  
************ Gohan waived farewell to Bulma, transformed into super saiyan, and flew off. How would his crime-fighting job go? Would he survive the hideous 'project' with Videl? He flew in the sky, with these questions rotating in his mind. ************  
  
The Project: Part A  
  
"Mom, I'm home!!!" the teenage saiyan boomed. A lady came running down the stairs.  
  
"How was your day baby?"  
  
"Uh-" before he could say more his mom cut him off.  
  
"Why are you so late? Do you have a girlfriend now? Will I be expecting grandchildren soon?" the women squealed.  
  
"I visited Bulma cause I needed a costume for my crime-fighting, no, no- definitely not in a long time," he replied, "oh ya, a girl named Videl might come over, we have a class project to do. And don't get any thoughts about-"  
  
"Oh my! You do have a girlfriend!" Chi-chi squealed, not hearing about the 'class project'.  
  
"It is for a class project mom!" Gohan protested.  
  
"Oh sure.. a class project.." she said sarcastically.  
  
"MOM!!!!! It is a class project!!!!" he retorted.  
  
"Oh ok, I believe you. I was just kidding," his mom said. But Chi-chi got stars in her eyes, and she skipped with joy to the kitchen. Gohan rolled his eyes. His mom was scary sometimes. *******  
  
BEEEEEEEEEEEPBBBEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPBEEEEEEEEEEEP!!!!!!!!!!!!!! The teenager slammed the alarm clock. He groaned, remembering that Bulma had installed an anti-saiyan protection system on it a day ago. BEEEEEEEEEEEP!!!!!!!!! Gohan pulled himself up from the bed, and hit the snooze button, and pulled the covers over him.  
  
Five minutes later:  
  
"GOHAN!!!! TIME TO WAKE UP!!!" Goten shouted, jumping on his stomach.  
  
"Why me?" Gohan muttered pushing the hyperactive boy off his stomach, "I'm coming Goten! Sheesh." Gohan drowsily pulled on his pants and shirt and stumbled down stairs. The waft of food traveled to his nose. That woke him up.  
  
The teenager ran to reserve a seat for him at the table. Huge piles of waffles were plopped in front of him. He dug into it.  
  
About five minutes later:  
  
"See ya mom, bro!" Gohan said, flying out the door. Thanks to the costume that Bulma made, he was able to fly without nimbus. Transforming to super saiyan, he blasted off to Satan City.  
  
Skimming the streets, he heard a gunshot. Sighing, Gohan sped towards the sound. The police had the area blocked off, like always. Where were the criminals then? Sensing a couple of (weak) powers inside the dome shaped building, he landed and ran inside.  
  
Uh oh, Videl is already here. Normally he would let Videl finish the job, but it was way to dark in here. He was only able to see, using his saiyan vision. Lighting the chamber with his super saiyan aura, the teenage saiyan pinpointed Videl's ki. A couple of gunshots rang. He hoped that he wasn't to late. Upon entering the hall, he saw Videl, taking care of the baddies.  
  
"Hello Miss. Videl," he said.  
  
"Cut that out Lone Saiyan! We have to save the mayor. He's inside there," Videl retorted, pointing to the door, "I warn you, be careful."  
  
"Call me Gold Fighter from now on." He said, flashing the Son grin. Videl recognized that smile anywhere.  
  
Upon entering the chamber, thousands of bullets came flying at him. The Gold fighter quickly disarmed all of the criminals, and Videl followed him inside.  
  
One of the thugs came at Videl, who was busy untying the mayor, was met with a punch that knocked him against the wall. Videl gave Gohan an I- can-take-care-of-myself-so-bug-off glare. He whistled innocently.  
  
Finally getting out of the building, and saving the fat mayor again, Videl was blinded by the sharp glaring light. Gohan took this chance to get away. Once Videl was familiar to the outside light again, she looked for Gold Fighter, only to see him flying in the distance.  
  
"Damn Gold Fighter, I'll figure you out, I promise!" she cursed under her breath. This game of tag was really getting to her. Heaving herself into the helicopter, she sped to school, arriving 10 minutes after Gohan did.  
  
"Sorry, crime-fighting," she muttered an apology to the teacher. He nodded in understanding. Videl clambered up to her desk.  
  
"I know something's going on between you two, both of you came in late today." Erasa chirped.  
  
"What the hell is your problem Erasa? You don't even have proof," Videl snapped, a bit frustrated at Gold Fighter for stealing her job. That got the ditzy blond to zip her lips. Videl glared at Gohan.  
  
"Why were you late Gohan?" she spat at him. Gohan shrunk under the death-defying glare.  
  
"Uhh." he stumbled, thinking of an excuse, "I forgot to set my alarm!" Nice save, Gohan. Videl didn't buy that excuse.  
  
"What ever," she muttered under her breath. Finally the bell rang, to Gohan's delight, and he tore out of the room, glad to get away from the death glare. Somehow, he managed to stay clear of Videl's terrifying questions for the rest of the day. School ended, this time, nothing unusual happened in P.E, for that matter, nothing unusual happened in the whole day. As the bell rang, he thanked kami and rushed out of school.  
  
Sprinting to a dark alley, he was all of a sudden jerked back by someone.  
  
"Aack!" he shrieked. He spun around and came face to face with Videl.  
  
"Do you need a ride Gohan?" she asked.  
  
"Uh... no I walk home," he said, realizing his mistake a bit late, for walking 500 miles was a little bit.. strange, "I mean, my mom is coming to pick me up! Hehehehehe." He flashed the Son grin and sheepishly scratched the back of his head.  
  
"I'll wait with you then," she said.  
  
"But, don't you have to go home?!" he asked, with a hint of rudeness.  
  
"Yes, but if you don't want me to wait, I can leave right now!" she spat.  
  
"No, it's fine.." Gohan said, seeing Videl giving him the death glare.  
  
"Shit! Kill Dende.. kill Dende.." Gohan muttered. They waited till 4:00. It was a truly awkward site. Videl paced back and forth, expecting for the car that came up to be Gohan's mom. Why hasn't she come yet? She asked herself mentally. Maybe Gohan is Gold Fighter. She smirked, still mentally drawing a chart in her mind.  
  
Reasons for Gohan to be Gold Fighter- Same build, same cute smile, still waiting for ride, etc. Reasons for him to not be Gold Fighter- different hair color, too nerdy. She made up her mind. Perhaps searching on the internet would provide more clues, she thought.  
  
"Gohan, I really got to go now, I could give you a ride on my helicopter you know."  
  
"Uh, no thanks." He replied, clenching his fists in triumph.  
  
"Well I gotta go." Videl said, clambering into her helicopter.  
  
"Woohoo!!!!!! Yay, yippee!" Gohan chanted silently.  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"Huh? I didn't say anything." He said.  
  
"Ok, see ya then," she said, waiving good-bye. Gohan waived, watching the helicopter sink into the horizon.  
  
"YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!" Gohan screamed, doing the boogie. He transformed and flew off. Videl, in her helicopter on the other side of the city thought she heard Gohan say something. Naa, just my mind playing tricks, she thought, shaking her head. An old lady watched Gohan do his victory dance with amusement.  
  
"Crazy kids these days," she muttered hoarsely, missing the point that he was flying.  
  
BACK AT SON RESIDENCE, 2002 A.D WEDNESDAY, OCTOBER 1st  
  
BAM!!!!!!  
  
"Why are you late again!!!!!!???" a woman's voice shrieked.  
  
"Videl held me up, mom!" he protested.  
  
BAM!!!!!  
  
"Don't talk such nonsense!!" she screamed, Gohan's saiyan hearing making it ten times louder, "wait, did you say Videl? Oh, my, my little baby went on his first date!" Chi-chi did a victory dance, while chanting 'my baby's giving me grandchildren!'  
  
Gohan sweat-dropped.  
  
"Mom, it's not like that!" he complained.  
  
"What ever you say honey.." she said, still occupied doing the pop singer moves. She did the splits then shimmied a fake audience. Gohan and Goten were really scared now.  
  
"Okaaaaaaaaaaay.." Gohan muttered.  
  
o_0 was Goten and Gohan. All of a sudden, Goten started crying.  
  
"What's wrong, Goten?" he asked, unable to take the situation.  
  
"Mom- mom is being corrupted by the evil dancing boogie-man! I- I'm scared Gohan!" he said whimpering. Gohan rolled his eyes.  
  
"Let me take you to your room," Gohan said, trying to comfort the boy. Once Goten went inside his (their) room, he locked and bolted the door, and hid under the bed. That was where the hyper boy stayed the rest of the day, till Chi-chi yelled "Time for dinner!" No saiyan can resist food.  
  
2 DAYS LATER  
  
The teenage demi-saiyan slept soundly throughout the whole period almost. RIIIIIIIIIIIING!!! The bell rang, waking up Gohan.  
  
"No! Damn alarm," Gohan muttered, clutching Sharpener's head. He thought the bell was his alarm going off, and he thought Sharpener's head was his alarm clock. The teenage saiyan tried to hit the SNOOZE button (A/N: I almost feel sorry for Sharpener), only to create a loud disturbing "OOOOWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!! FUCK!!!! MY HEAD HURTS LIKE HELL!!!!!"  
  
"Huh?" Gohan said surprised, jolting up.  
  
"School's over Gohan," Videl said.  
  
"Oh. what did I miss?" Gohan asked curiously.  
  
"Noth-" she was interrupted by a shrieking yell.  
  
"You fucking bastard!!!!!! That was my head, nerd boy!!!"  
  
"What's he talking about?" he asked, a little freaked out, but knowing that he could kick Sharpener's a$$ any day.  
  
"You hit his head, thinking that it was the SNOOZE button on your alarm clock," Videl amusingly replied, letting out a giggle.  
  
"Oops." Gohan said, wincing at the thought of how much it would have hurt. His Non-Saiyan Proof alarm clock was pretty banged up, and crushed into a million pieces. Gohan spared a glance at the moaning boy. There was a sickening dent in Sharpener's skull.  
  
"At least Sharpie has a thick skull," Erasa said, "here, you two go do something *wink*, and I'll take Sharpener to the nurse."  
  
"Okay.. wait, what?" Videl shrieked, catching the sign, only to see Erasa dragging a complaining Sharpener out the door. Sighing, Videl and Gohan left the school.  
  
"I really hope Sharpener doesn't have to go to the hospital," Gohan said.  
  
"Ya.." Videl replied, "wait, what makes you think you would be able to take him out that easily?" she questioned.  
  
"Uhh, I know- well.. I mean.. I hit pretty hard in my sleep!" he stuttered.  
  
"What ever." Videl muttered, "I'll come to your house on Saturday alright."  
  
"But why?"  
  
"The PROJECT dork! Can't you remember anything?" Videl complained, putting her hands on her hips. Whoa, she looks cute when she's mad, Gohan thought. Then he caught the thought quick enough for it to lead to other thoughts. He blushed.  
  
"Oh ya!" Videl playfully punched Gohan in the shoulder.  
  
"See ya then," she said, running to her helicopter, and then took off.  
  
Man, I better be ready for the project! Hmh.. I'll talk to Goten and mom to not say anything about Cell and the Z fighters. He crossed his fingers, hoping that he would survive the next few days with Videl at his house.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Please review!!!!!!!! I'm saying it nicely. Sorry about the kind off short chapter, and the super long time without updating. Well, I'm flushed out of ideas. The more reviews, the longer chapters! 


End file.
